House of Love
by Sherkoni
Summary: When a prank love letter, signed a "secret admirer" falls into the wrong hands, things get a little crazy and soon everyone is thinking everyone is in love with the wrong person! Chaos and love ensue in a tangled web in what was supposed to be a dinner..


ï»¿ 

Sherkoni- Hello, and welcome to the House of Love! Muhahahaha! O.o;; I got this idea from that one episode of Full House. I can't remember all of it, but this was the basic theme. n.n;;

Disclaimer: Heh, if I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei and Botan would be together....nor do I own Full House.

Note:

_Thoughts_

**Hiei and Botan are already a couple in this story. n.n;;**

**

* * *

House of Love**

**(One-shot)**

* * *

"I still don't understand why we have to have it at my house..." Kurama grumbled for the tenth time, putting the last of his breakable decorations in a box. 

"Because," Botan said cheerily, wrapping a vase in tissue wrapper before handing it to Kurama. "You're the only one that lives in a house that isn't a sacred shrine. And your mother's gone."

"I'm never suggesting she take a vacation again."

"Alright! The party has officially arrived!" a loud voice boomed through the doors.

Kurama bit his lip and hurriedly shoved the box he and Botan were loading into a closet. "We're in here!" he called after the door was securely locked.

Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko and Shizuru walked in holding various plates and pans of food. Kuwabara plopped his pot of jello on the sofa before eagerly saying, "Hey, Kurama, where's–"

"Yukina and Genkai are out back," Kurama said calmly, pointing with his finger. "Hiei is around here somewhere....and Koenma has yet to arrive."

Kuwabara grinned happily before sprinting into the back yard to search out Yukina. "Oh Yukina, my love!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and picked up Kuwabara's loose bowl of jello. "Where do you want this stuff Kurama?"

"The counter in the kitchen is fine, thank you."

Yusuke gave him the thumbs up and he, Keiko and Shizuru turned to place their food in the kitchen. Kurama stood up, giving Botan a lopsided smile. "I think I'll go with them to make sure they find everything alright."

Botan nodded. "Okay, sounds good."

Seconds after Kurama left, Koenma and Jorge walked in. Koenma was in his teenager form, his head held high in a regal fashion, his poise and stature stretched to their limits. That was, of course, until he tripped.

After tumbling ungracefully to the ground, his cloak flown over his head, he turned to glare angrily at Jorge. "You stupid ogre! Why'd you have to go and trip me!"

"But Koenma sir!" the blue ogre pleaded. "I'm behind you!"

"Really went out of your way, didn't you?! Thanks A LOT!"

"Sir–"

"Now my fashionably late entrance is ruined! I'd been practicing all morning too..."

"Eh...Koenma sir?" Botan felt the need to interrupt. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that, but if you wanted to know, I'm the only one that saw you."

Koenma stopped glaring at Jorge and turned to look at Botan, a red blush washing over his face. "Oh, hello Botan." He paused, running a finger through the carpet. "So...this never happened?"

"What never happened?" she answered with a playful wink. Koenma smiled in relief.

"Hey, onna, what the hell is this?" a cold voice came through the door. Hiei was fiddling with Kurama's home camera, walking swiftly into the room. "I have no idea what it is, but watch...there's diaper breath falling on his face, look you can see it in that little screen..." He moved to show Botan the camera, where Koenma's glorious descent was indeed captured on tape. He gave her a mischievous smirk, ignoring Koenma's horrified look, and pushed the rewind button. "And this button repeats it. Again, and again, and again..." He snickered after watching it for the fifth time. "It gets more amusing each time..."

Still on the ground, Koenma pointed an angry finger at him. "By order of the Prince of Reikai, I demand that you do not show that to anyone!"

Hiei rose an amused eyebrow. "Is that a threat?"

Now Koenma looked a little flustered. "Eh...maybe?"

Hiei merely smirked and lowered the camera to where it was sitting peacefully on his hip. "I'll restrain myself." He paused, adding with an evil glint in his eye, "If I feel like it."

Botan rolled her eyes, but a soft smile played on her lips. "Hiei, will you please just go start the barbeque?"

"The what?"

"Kuwabara's out there, have him show you."

Hiei looked like he'd rather eat human waste. "Hn." Without another word, he stalked out of the room...but not before stopping in the kitchen. Yusuke, Keiko and Shizuru were at the table. With a devilish smirk, he placed the camera in Yusuke's hands.

Yusuke gave him a weird look. "Why'd you give me the camera?"

Hiei faked a careless shrug. "Koenma said to give it to you....I believe he said, clips of his finer moments or something...."

Yusuke didn't look particularly interested, but shrugged anyway. "Guess I got nothing better to do..."

Hiei left, figuring his findings were in good hands.

--------------------

"And your eyes, and your kimono, and your face, and your nose, and your hair...."

"Um, thank you Kazuma.." Yukina blushed, listening to Kuwabara's list for what seemed like, the 100th time.

Suddenly, Koenma stuck his head out the back door. "Hey - Yukina, Keiko says she wants your help peeling some potatoes!"

"Okay!" Yukina called back happily, rising to her feet. She gave Kuwabara an apologetic smile and ran gracefully into the house.

Kuwabara frowned, folding his arms in a slight pout. _Stupid Koenma, just when I was getting somewhere too. Now that Yukina's gone I have nothing to do..._ He suddenly got an idea, grinning from ear to ear. _Except maybe get revenge... but who would help me?_

"Jorge, don't just stand there like a pansy, get out of the way or help!"

"But Koenma sir--"

"Forget it! Make yourself useful out of my way - like in the backyard!"

Kuwabara watched as a sulking Jorge wandered out through the door, looking around as if he didn't really know what to do. He was perfect. "Hey Jorge!" he called with a wave of his hand.

Jorge glanced at him and blinked in surprise. He pointed to himself in question.

Kuwabara nodded with a wide grin. "Yeah, you! Come over here!"

The ogre looked skeptical at first, but he walked quickly over to Kuwabara, taking a seat on a lawnchair next to him. "Yes, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara glanced around the yard, checking to make sure there were no off hand listeners. Once he was satisfied, he turned back to Jorge. "Okay - how would you like to help me pull a prank on Koenma?"

"A prank?" Jorge rose a confused eyebrow. "Like a joke?"

"Completely harmless, I promise."

"Hmm..." Jorge tapped his chin thoughtfully, but it didn't take long for him to break into a large grin. "Sure! What'd ya have in mind?"

Kuwabara clapped his hands together triumphantly. "Great! Okay, I was thinking that we could give pacifier breath sort of a fake love letter. You know, from a 'secret admirer'."

"A ferry girl!"

"Perfect!" Kuwabara gave him a hearty slap on the shoulder. "Now then..." He placed his hands on his empty pockets. "We need to find a paper and pen..."

Jorge smirked proudly and pulled out an official Reikai Palace notebook and pen. "I always keep them handy in case Koenma-sama needs me to remember anything," he informed Kuwabara after seeing his surprised face.

Kuwabara took the pen and notebook, promptly ripping out a piece of paper. "Okay then..." He popped the lid off carefully. "How should we start it?"

Jorge thought for a moment before answering. "How about - My dearest beloved?"

Kuwabara snickered. "That's good." He quickly scribbled that down. "Okay, how 'bout this too? You know who I am and we see each other often, but you hardly seem to notice how I blush with passion every time I see you?"

Jorge let out a large whoop of laughter. "Oh that's good! And it's perfect for a ferry girl since Koenma does see them often!"

Kuwabara laughed as well and tapped his nose lightly with the pen. "Hm...now what?"

"Eh...maybe we could writ--"Jorge suddenly froze in mid-sentence, a horrified look passing over his face. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"All of the Reikai ferry girls are seeing someone right now!"

Kuwabara waved it off with a careless flick of his hand. "Don't worry, we won't put that it's a ferry girl. He'll just have to guess it for himself." Jorge still didn't look convinced, so he added, "And we'll put, um..." He scribbled onto the paper. "I know I shouldn't feel this way towards you, but I just can't help it! Please understand that my love grows deep! Deeper than any Makai plant!"

Jorge gave him a weird look. "Makai plant?"

"Shut up, I'm improvising here."

Jorge shrugged. "Alrighty. Sounds good to me. Now what?"

"Uh... please don't feel offended, but I can't deny what's in my heart--"

"--and my heart wants you!

"

"Good!" Kuwabara hastily scribbled their thought of words. "And to finish it...."

Jorge struck a heroic expression. "All I ask, my love, is that you do not hate me for loving you and you can someday, to my hearts deepest wishes, accept and maybe even return my love!"

Kuwabara blinked. "Damn. That's...that's pretty good."

Jorge grinned. "Thank you."

Kuwabara smirked and glanced down at the paper, writing the finishing touches. "Signed, your very devoted secret admirerer!" He considered kissing it for special effect, but neither he nor Jorge had any lipstick on them. He folded it neatly and turned to Jorge with a devilish grin. "Let's get this puppy delivered!"

-------------------------

(Earlier...)

Botan turned to Koenma, who had a completely horrified look on his face. She smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure he's just teasing you."

He glared at her sarcastically. "Yeah, that Hiei, he really is a joker, eh?"

Botan rolled her eyes. "Come on." She hauled herself to her feet, followed by Koenma and Jorge. She pushed open the door to Kurama's kitchen and froze in the doorway, torn between sympathy and amusement. The sympathy won out.

She tried to block Koenma from coming in, but he pushed by her giving her a weird look. "What's your prob--"His eyes bugged out, looking at the table.

Yusuke, Shizuru, Keiko and Kurama were all around the table, heads pulled together to watch the camera that was in Yusuke's hands. Yusuke grinned, lowering his voice to sound like a broadcaster. "He walks, he stumbles and OH! He falls! Ouch! You certainly don't see that every day, eh Shizuru?"

After the table died down from laughter, the brunette answered. "No, Yusuke - if there's one way to hammer down a man's pride - BAM! Trip while trying to look cool!"

"Let's see that again!" Yusuke said in his deep voice, promptly pushing the rewind button.

By now, the whole room was in tears, bent over with laughter. Everyone except Koenma. The young prince turned to snatch the camera back, but his ogre assisstant was in the way, clutching his side with unsubdued laughter. "Jorge, don't just stand there like a pansy, get out of the way or help!"

"But Koenma sir--"

"Forget it! Make yourself useful out of my way - like in the backyard!"

Jorge put on a pouty face, feeling he had just recieved the bad end of Koenma's temper and quickly stepped to the back door.

Kurama was the first to stop laughing, and after wiping a stray tear from his eye, gave Koenma an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Koenma, we don't mean any offense."

Koenma still looked highly embarrassed, but he shrugged carelessly in defeat. However, he kept shifting uneasily with his feet.

Suddenly, Genkai entered the room, taking a place at the table.

"Hey grandma," Yusuke greeted with a teasing smile.

"Dimwit," she replied breezily. She glanced around before asking, "Where's Yukina?"

"Just finishing up in the kitchen," Keiko answered with a smile.

"Koenma, you're right by the door, call her for me."

Koenma nodded, shuffling slightly, an uneasy look on his face.

"Actually, that's the door to the living room," Kurama said slowly.

"Well whatever, Botan would yo--"

"YUKINA!" Koenma yelled, his face looking strained now, continuing his mini dance step. "What? Nobody else was getting her..."

Genkai rose an eyebrow. "What's your problem?" she finally asked after a few more moments of his nervous dancing.

He blushed and looked down, mumbling something incoherent.

"What?"

"Bathroom..."

"Bathroom? What the hell has that got to do with anything?"

"I have to go pee!"

Yukina entered the room and after seeing Koenma's outburst, pointed down the hall. "It's just down the hall, Koenma-sama."

Koenma gave her a grateful look before sprinting from the room. Shizuru rolled her eyes. "What an idiotic. He didn't need permission or anything."

Yusuke grinned proudly. "Either that, or it was a silent plea for attention."

Keiko gave him a flat look. "You've been reading my psycology books again, haven't you?"

"And besides," Kurama said pointedly. "That was NOT a silent plea. I think my neighbors might have heard it."

They started getting into a conversation about neighbors and the mentally ill and Genkai turned to Yukina. "Would you make me some tea dear?"

"Of course Genkai-sama."

------------------------------

(In the kitchen)

"So how do we get it to him?"

"Uh..."

"YUKINA!"

Kuwabara grinned from his position behind the counter at Jorge. "That was Koenma calling Yukina, maybe we can have her deliver it to him."

Jorge nodded and was about to reply, but another outburst from Koenma was heard, slightly muffled through the wall. Jorge frowned. "What'd he say?"

"I think he said....I have to have...tea?"

Jorge shrugged. "That sounds about right..."

Suddenly Yukina entered the kitchen again. She walked gracefully to the stove and took the kettle off, pouring the steamy water into a cup.

"She's making Koenma tea, that's why he wanted her!"

Kuwabara only nodded in reply, watching Yukina mix herbs and other spices into the water. She stirred it for a few minutes before turning to place the spoon in the sink. Seeing his opportunity, Kuwabara sprang up and placed the note between the cup and saucer. He was about to dart back when Yukina's voice interrupted him. "Kazuma? What are you doing?" She gave him a bewildered look, picking up the teacup. She noticed the slip of paper sticking out and her face grew even more confused. "A note, Kazuma?"

"Not from me!" he cried, waving his hands in front of his face. "Just say....it's from someone special, okay?"

Yukina still looked confused, but she nodded. "Alright." She gave him a soft smile before turning to deliver Genkai's tea to her. She walked into the dining room and set the tea down in front of Genkai with a happy smile. "I made it especially for you, just the way you like it." Genkai smiled gratefully and prepared to take a drink, but Yukina stopped her. "The note," she said, pausing uncertainly. What was it Kuwabara had said? Something...special? "Is special." She gave a defeated sigh, hoping that was right.

Genkai nodded. "Alright." She watched Yukina return back to the kitchen before pulling the note out from beneath the heated cup. With curious hands, she unfolded it, silently reading it to herself.

_My dearest beloved,_

_You know who I am and we see each other often, but you hardly seem to notice how I blush with passion every time I see you. I know I shouldn't feel this way towards you, but I just can't help it! Please understand that my love grows deep! Deeper than any Makai plant! Please don't feel offended, but I can't deny what's in my heart and my heart wants you! All I ask, my love, is that you do not hate me for loving you and you can someday, to my hearts deepest wishes, accept and maybe even return my love._

_Your very devoted, Secret Admirerer_

I made it especially for you...

The note....is special.

Genkai's body went numb, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. _Oh hell no. Yukina's fallen in love with me! Didn't anyone ever tell her to go for people of the same gender?! Hell - of the same GENERATION?! What am I going to do?! Okay, just breathe Genkai, and take this one step at a time. I need to tell her I don't like her 'that way'. But it would break her heart..._

"Excuse me," Genkai mumbled, standing abruptly to her feet. With a swift nod she made her way from the table, briskly walking through the hall. She nearly ran into Koenma as he stepped out from the bathroom. "Koenma!" she hissed, grabbing his collar.

"Genkai?" Koenma looked half scared, half confused. Genkai didn't answer and yanked him into the closest room. As soon as they entered, they could tell it was Kurama's room. The desk was scattered with papers, roses filled vases and a basket of laundry laid on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Koenma questioned as soon as she released his collar and he could stand straight again.

"Okay." Genkai placed her hands behind her back in typical fashion and began pacing the room. "I have a problem..."

"Okay..." He raised an eyebrow as he watched her strenuous pace back and forth.

"Yukina's fallen in love with me."

"What?!" Koenma started coughing in disbelief. After his choking fit was under control, he snapped his gaze to Genkai in shock. "Are you sure?!"

Genkai grunted and pulled out the note, handing it to Koenma. His eyes scanned over it curiously before staring back at Genkai, completely horrified. "Oh dear..."

"Oh dear is right."

"What are you going to do? I mean, you don't....like, _return_ her love....right?"

Genkai glared at him. "Of course not you twit!"

He winced. "Right, I know." He sighed, seemingly tossing the idea around in his head. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"YOU are going to tell her that I don't love her. Eh...like that."

His jaw dropped. "Me?!"

"Come on Koenma, she'll understand if she hears it from you," she insisted impatiently.

Koenma sighed, frowning in discomfort. "I suppose you're right..."

"Damn straight I'm right, now--"

A knock sounded at the door. "The note!" Genkai hissed, quickly snatching it from Koenma's hands and stuffing it into the basket of laundry on Kurama's bed.

Not a second too late either. Kurama opened the door only seconds after, peeking his head in the door. "Koenma? Genkai?"

The three sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Genkai straightened herself and walked out of the door with a curt, "Hello Kurama."

Koenma flushed uncomfortably and looked away. "Eh..."

"I just..." Kurama trailed off, stepping into the room and grabbing his basket of laundry. "Need...my laundry..." He smiled uncertainly before walking out of the room again, basket in tow.

Koenma blinked. "Well that can't be good."

-------------------

(Earlier in the dining room)

Yusuke watched as Genkai suddenly left the table, a very disturbed look on her face. "Genkai?" No answer. "I'm gonna drink your tea, okay?" She merely jetted into the hall, not acknowledging him at all. With a careless shrug, he grabbed the mug and brought it to his lips, sipping contentedly. _How come Genkai's tea tastes so good?_

Suddenly, the door burst open with a loud crack! Standing in the doorway, clothes smoldering, face black and hair burnt and on end, was Hiei. Botan leapt to her feet in worry. "Hiei! Are you alright?"

Hiei let out an angry growl, clenching his fists at his side. "Devil, thy name is barbecque."

Botan placed a hand slowly to her mouth - either in worry....or amusement, it was hard to tell. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by Keiko.

"Yusuke! Your shirt!"

Yusuke winced, more from Keiko's yelling than the hot, brown substance that now stained his shirt. Keiko tried in vain to dab it with a napkin. "Oh no, I'll never get that out unless I get it in the wash right now!"

"And the worse part is, now I don't even get to drink it," Yusuke grumbled bitterly.

"Keiko, you can use my washer," Kurama supplied softly.

Keiko gave him a look of pure gratitude. "Really? Oh that would be wonderful Kurama, if you wouldn't mind."

Kurama smiled. "Not at all. Just let me run upstairs and grab my laundry to wash with it."

Keiko nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you in the laundry room." She turned to Yusuke with a forceful glare. "Take off your shirt."

Yusuke's eyes turned mischievous, his lips curving into a sly smirk. "I always knew you'd be forceful when we'd ma--"

_SLAP!_

Kurama coughed slightly to cover a laugh and decided to leave before World War III broke out. He left Keiko yelling at Yusuke, tugging relentlessly on his shirt and Botan trying to clean Hiei up, all the while the fire demon muttering curses about possessed human machines.

--------------------

(In the laundry room)

Keiko squirted Yusuke's shirt with so much stain remover that she thought she would suffocate from all the 'Mountain Air Freshness'. Satisfied, she dumped it into the washer. She leaned patiently against the white machine, waiting for Kurama to come.

She didn't have to wait long for mere seconds later, the red head walked into the room holding a basket of laundry. He smiled when he saw Keiko.

She promptly took the basket from him with a smile. He pulled it back from her with a teasing smile. "Now, Keiko," he said in mock seriousness. "This is _my_ special laundry. I want you to go through it carefully and know that it means something special." He handed it back, satisfied with his stirring performance.

Keiko laughed and gave a pretend curtsy. "I will treat it like I would me own, Mr. Minimano."

Kurama chuckled and turned to open the door. "You'd better." With a final laugh, he walked out, leaving Keiko to the laundry.

Keiko smiled and began to put his dirty clothes into the washer. She had just lifted a light blue shirt off, when she saw a white piece of paper smashed into the clothes. Curiosly, she took it out, thinking it was a homework assignment or something. She brought it up to her face and read it carefully.

_My dearest beloved,_

_You know who I am and we see each other often, but you hardly seem to notice how I blush with passion every time I see you. I know I shouldn't feel this way towards you, but I just can't help it! Please understand that my love grows deep! Deeper than any Makai plant! Please don't feel offended, but I can't deny what's in my heart and my heart wants you! All I ask, my love, is that you do not hate me for loving you and you can someday, to my hearts deepest wishes, accept and maybe even return my love._

_Your very devoted, Secret Admirerer_

This is my special laundry.

...go through it carefully....

...it means something special.

_Did Kurama know that note was in there? _Keiko thought, her throat tightening uncomfortably. _He did say it meant something special, but I thought he was just playing around. What if he wasn't?! What if-- oh no! Kurama has fallen in love with me! I never would have guessed! But it should have been obvious - he's attractive, smart funny, I was always surprised he was single. But he was always interested in someone else! Me! What am I going to do?_

She paused, suddenly noticing she was in the living room. She must have started walking when she was reading it. Confused, she plopped down on the couch with a soft bounce. Suddenly, Kurama's head popped around the corner, gazing at her with question. "Did you do alright with the laundry?"

_Oh, how many things that implies_. "I did fine," Keiko said. Well, more like squeaked.

Kurama smiled. "Okay," he said, going back into the kitchen.

_That innocent smile... beneath it all is a fierce passion that yearns for me! But still - I'm with Yusuke now. I have to tell him that it will never work between us. I like him only as a friend._

"Hey Keiko!" Yusuke popped into the room with a bright smile. "Where'd you run off to?"

"Yusuke!" Keiko rushed, quickly placing the note into a random book on the coffee table. "Bookmark." She blushed, quickly avoiding his gaze. _He would never look in a book._

"Right," he said, taking a seat next to her on the couch. He never had cared much about reading...

Keiko quickly stood to her feet. "Sorry Yusuke. If you'll excuse me, I really need to um...help Yukina in the kitchen!"

Yusuke watched helplessly as she jogged into the kitchen, confusion etched in his features. "Uh...sure..." He sighed, leaning further back into the couch. Was she mad at him?

Still a little confused, he look down at the coffee table, searching for the book she had. _What book was she been reading anyway? Maybe it's what made her so edgy._ He picked up the one she had placed the bookmark in. A small, harback covered book called, _Full House._

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Judging by the front cover picture, it appeared to be about a large family all living in the same roof. An ugly family....

"Hey! Yusuke with a book! Now that's something you don't see every day!"

Yusuke glared at the blue haired ferry girl. "Ha ha ha."

She grinned playfully and promptly dropped herself into the large armchair. "What are you reading that's so interesting?"

Yusuke stood to his feet, book in hand, before giving her a sarcastic look. "It's a wonderful book. Really, I think you'd like it." He made his way over and stretched the book out for her to grab. "Go ahead, I'd love for you to read it. Sit for long hours and ponder it - it'll do ya good."

Botan glared at him, catching the sarcasm, and snatched the book from his grasp. "Maybe I will!"

"Take it to heart!" Yusuke cooed with mock sincerity before departing from the room, intending to find Keiko.

Botan rolled her eyes and glanced down at the book. _Full House._ "Hm..." she mused to herself, staring in amusement at the cover. "It doesn't look half bad actually." She absently flipped through the pages until a piece of folded paper jutted into page 72 stopped her movement. She picked the paper up and unfolded it casually. _Probably a receipt or something..._

She read it carefully and then stopped, rereading it about three times. What did this mean? Who was it from? ((What? Don't expect me to type it every time!))

I'd love for you to read it.

Ponder it - it'll do ya good.

Take it to heart!

_Oh no. What if Yusuke put that in there on purpose?! That would mean...but no! He couldn't! But, it all makes sense. Oh god. Yusuke is in love with me! He yearns for me! What am I going to do?! Sure, me and Yusuke have always been friends with me being his assisstant and all, but...I would have never guessed he'd fall in love with me! What if-- _Botan gasped in horror. _What if Hiei finds out?! He'll KILL Yusuke! And what about Keiko?_

"Onna?"

Botan jumped and stuffed the note into her jeans pocket. "Yes Hiei? Is something wrong?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her nervous sounding voice. "No, I was just wondering where you were..." He gave her fake smile an uneasy look. "That's all..."

"Well, here I am!" Botan quipped, standing a little too quickly to her feet. "Let's go back to the dining room, okay?"

Hiei barely had time to nod before she zipped out of the room, opening the door to the kitchen. It was then that he noticed a small piece of paper flutter out of her pocket. He walked slowly to the door, stopping to pick up the paper. It was probably nothing, but he'd pick it up to give to her anyway.

He unfolded it to make sure it wasn't blank and almost burnt the entire room down in an angry outburst when he read it.

_Botan seemed nervous about something when I came in. Someone gave her this letter... it would have to be someone she knows. _He smirked. _Luckily for me, everyone she knows is here. I don't know who it is (yet), but whoever had the nerve to fall in love with MY mate and then inform her about it was walking in MY territory. WITHOUT permission. They will pay._

Hiei stomped into the dining room and crumpled the note into his fist, tossing it bitterly into the trash can. He sat next to Botan with a quick thud and turned over the possiblities angrily in his mind, first to Kurama, then Yusuke, Koenma, Kuwabara....even Jorge._One of those assholes had the nerve to fall in love with Botan. But which one?_

His glare, for the most part, went unnoticed. Kurama stood to his feet and started to walk towards the kitchen. "I think I'm going to start setting up the table outside for dinner. Will one of you guys take out the trash for me and then bring it back outside?"

"I will." Botan and Shizuru chorused at the same time.

Hiei gripped the table in an attempt to hide his objection to Botan taking out the trash. That note was right on top and there was a chance she would see it and recognize it. Then she would know that he had read it. He gazed at Shizuru meaningfully. "I think Shizuru should take it out," he said tonelessly, ignoring the odd looks he was getting. He smirked and closed his eyes, grumbling almost to himself, "There are some _interesting_ papers in there."

Botan and Shizuru exchanged bewildered looks before Shizuru stood and grabbed the trash can. "Alrighty," she said, though still thoroughly confused. Once she got outside, trash can in tow, she paused to think about Hiei's earlier comment. What did he mean 'interesting papers'? She peered into the trash can thoughtfully. There was a banana peel, some pencil shavings, a few paper plates and cups, a couple of napkins, Yusuke's shirt....but only one paper. A small, white crumpled one, placed on top of Yusuke's shirt.

Curious, she picked it up and smoothed it out. She hadn't even gotten halfway through it when the abrupt truth hit her like a ton of bricks. Hiei loved her!

_It's so obvious! Why didn't I see it before?! No wonder he wanted ME to take out the trash! That clever little bastard. I almost feel bad for Botan...but I can't help feeling a little proud. After all - Hiei is pretty damn hott. And sexy, and powerful. A little shorter than me... okay, well two feet shorter than me. But we could work around that! We'll have to talk about this after the dinner today..._

She quickly walked back into the kitchen, giving Hiei a couple of suggestive looks..

_-------------------- _

Koenma searched through house once more, looking for a certain ice maiden. Why had Genkai insisted _he_ do it? This sucked. "Yukina?" he called again, almost hoping he wouldn't get an answer.

But unfortunately, the fates were against him. "Yes? Koenma-sama, is that you?"

He gulped and found her carefully folding clothes in Kurama's room. "Yes." He forced a small smile and sat next to her on the bed. "I need to um, talk to you if that's alright."

Yukina gave him a brilliant smile. "Of course! What do you need to talk about?"

"Well." Koenma fiddled with his hands. "It's just...I want to talk to you about, um, love."

"Love?"

Koenma sighed and gathered his courage, placing a hand on Yukina's shoulder. "Yes love. I only want to talk about this so you know - you should love, well, _boys._ And try to find nice, respectable young boys."

Yukina nodded, growing a little confused. _Isn't Koenma-sama a nice, respectable, young boy?_

Koenma continued. "I can understand that you might be more attracted to someone who is wise in years and shows a sense of leadership, and that's alright. You should look for that."

Yukina's eyes widened. _Koenma-sama is the Prince of Spiritworld, he'd have to be quite old...and obviously he's a leader. What is he getting at anyway? Am I supposed to be attracted to him?_

Koenma gave her shoulder a tight squeeze. "I'm sure there's a handsome young man out there for you. Just keep looking okay?"

Yukina studied Koenma's face. He _was_ rather handsome.

Koenma removed his hand and gave Yukina a suspicious look. "Do you understand anything I'm saying?"

Yukina beamed happily. "I understand perfectly Koenma-sama."

He smiled. "Good." With a final pat on the shoulder, he stood up and walked out of the room.

Yukina began folding clothes again, odd images of being the Princess of Spiritworld floating to her mind..

.

--------------------------

Botan couldn't stop twisting her hair in her finger - it was becoming a frizzed mess, permanently entangled. But that hardly seemed to worry her as her thoughts continuously drifted to Yusuke and his confession of love. _What AM I going to do?_

What she needed was advice. But who would give it to her? Hiei was out of the question. As was Keiko. Kuwabara.....uh - NO. Yukina wouldn't understand, Genkai and Koenma would tell Yusuke....

Kurama!

The answer was so clear, she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before. And just her luck, the red headed fox demon had just walked into the room. "Kurama!" she called, hurriedly coming to her feet. She grabbed his arm and gave him a fake smile. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure..." he said slowly, allowing her to pull him into the corner of the living room.

She glanced around to make sure no one was in hearing distance and turned back to him. "I have...a problem," she admitted softly.

Kurama nodded. "Okay."

"Well, have you ever been such good friends with someone," she reached down and grabbed Kurama's hand to emphasis her point, "that one of them falls in love with the other one?"

Kurama's cheeks tinted a soft pink and he glanced visibly down at their joined hands. "Um..."

Botan sighed. "And one doesn't really feel the same way, but the other is so deeply in love it hurts?" She gazed up at Kurama's eyes meaningfully. "Does that make any sense Kurama?"

Kurama looked at her emotion filled face and it all became very clear. "Perfect sense," he said warmly. _Oh no - Botan's fallen in love with me! This is certainly not what I expected her to tell me, but she's making it so pointedly obvious, I can't ignore it._

Suddenly, Hiei walked into the room and upon seeing Botan and Kurama his face twisted into an angry glare. He walked up to them and smirked, trying to hold in his anger.

Kurama quickly released Botan's hand. "Yep, that's not poison ivy!"

Botan blushed and rubbed her hand. "T-That's good..." she quipped nervously.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at Kurama. _Look at that sneaky little weasel. His hand on hers was no accident. He must have sent that note to Botan. I'll kill him._

Kurama gave Hiei a nervous smile, turning to leave. _It's a good thing Hiei doesn't know. . . he'd KILL me!_

_------------------------- _

Botan walked back to the dining room, glancing down at the table and noticing a white piece of paper.... It was the note! How did it get there?! She quickly stuffed it into her pocket and rushed out the door, leaving only Kuwabara and Jorge at the table.

As soon as Keiko left, Kuwabara turned to the ogre. "Did Koenma seem like he got the note?"

Jorge frowned in contemplation. "Not really..."

"Aw man," Kuwabara groaned. "I bet he didn't even get it!"

"It's probably in the trash somewhere..."

"Well this prank totally flooked..."

---------------------------

(The backyard, about to eat)

Keiko fiddled nervously with the note in her hand. It was now or never, she had to confront Kurama about this and destroy this insidious thing between them. Gathering all of her courage, she clenched her hand tightly and walked up to Kurama, who just finishing telling everyone where to sit.

"Kurama, I need to speak with you."

Kurama glanced at her with a questioning look. "Speak away."

"Well." Keiko glanced down at her skirt. "With feelings between us the way they are...look, it's not right and we shouldn't be together. You're really sweet and generous, but given the circumstances..." She gave him a knowing smile, "let's just keep our passions under control tonight, okay?"

Kurama's eyes widened with shock, but he quickly covered it and gave Keiko a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Okay, sounds good."

Keiko smiled and returned to her seat. As soon as she left, Kurama's eyes widened in disbelief. _First Botan and now Keiko? Two women confess their love in one night?! Damn - this new shampoo WORKS!_

(On the other side of the yard...)

Botan nervously tapped Yusuke on the shoulder. She needed to talk to him, she needed to tell him that Hiei was the only one for her and they couldn't be together.

The spirit detective turned around and gave her a wide grin. "Hey Botan. What can I do for you?"

"Well it's about the note and Hiei..."

"Note?"

Botan nodded and pulled it out of her pocket. Yusuke took it from her and quickly read it. When he was finished, his eyes flew open in surprise. _It's about the note and Hiei? Did she want to break up with Hiei....to be with me?! She obviously loves me - I'm just glad she didn't say it out loud!_

"So," she continued softly. "Hiei and I, I mean, I can't. . . . obviously my feelings lay elsewhere."

_Oh hell. She's ditching Hiei for me - he'd kill me! Damn - if only I wasn't so incredibly attractive, none of this would have happened! _

"Everybody to the table!"

Botan gave me a nervous look. "So...did I make my point across?"

"Clear as crystal," Yusuke confirmed with a firm nod. _We'll have to talk about this after dinner. I still want to be with Keiko. . . _

From his position at the table, Hiei glared angrily at Yusuke. _Look at that smug look on his face. What are they talking about? Was it him that gave Botan the note? _He growled. _Or was it Kurama? Oh hell - I'll just kill them both._ His gaze flickered momentarily to Shizuru._ And why the HELL does Shizuru keep looking at me like that?!_

Yusuke and Botan walked to the table and sat down - Botan next to Hiei and Yusuke next to Keiko.

After everyone was seated and had their food, Yusuke cleared his throat loudly. "I'd like to just say a few things before we get started - I think it's great that we can all sit here and enjoy this meal, we've come a long way from when I was hunting down Kurama and Hiei...."

Ignoring Yusuke's beginning speech, Genkai shot a nervous glance towards the ice maiden sitting next to her. _If she tries anything....I can't be held responsible when she gets a weener up her nose..._

Yukina simply continued to gaze at Koenma. _I suppose Koenma would make a fine husband. I've never really thought of myself liking older, wiser men, but he's the one that suggested it..._

Koenma could still feel Yukina's gaze on him and it was starting to make him nervous. _Why is Yukina staring at me like that?! Do I have something in my teeth? Is my pacifier twisted? _He carefully rubbed a finger against his teeth and made sure his pacifier was indeed straight.

Shizuru quickly tuned out Yusuke's voice and began fiddling with her napkin. _Hmm...Shizuru Jaganshi! Ah, yuck! That sounds terrible! He'll have to take on my name.... Hiei Kuwabara!_

Kurama tried to stop himself, but he couldn't help his gaze from wandering between Botan and Keiko. _Why oh why do I have to be so damn sexy? I really should have lightened up on the rose scented shampoo..._

Botan rested her hand on Hiei's arm. _I am definitely glad I'm with Hiei. God, Yusuke can talk a long time..._

Hiei glared back and forth between Kurama and Yusuke. _Look at them. One can only concentrate on women that are off limits to him and the other can't shut up! I'll be doing the world a favor when I kill them... now - to use my sword, or to strangle with my bare hands?_

Jorge let out a rueful sigh, almost glad their prank hadn't worked. _I had been acting on anger. Come to think of it - I could've lost my job! I'm glad it didn't work..._

Kuwabara looked at Yukina again, only to find she was still staring at Koenma!_ Man, I am really mad that prank didn't work! My revenge was flooked! It did nothing. Cheese on rye... Hey, speaking of which, I wonder if they have some..._

Puu floated carelessly above the chairs, his eyes beginning to droop._ Boring, boring, why is my human carnation so boring?_

Keiko glanced uncertainly at Kurama, tightening her hold on Yusuke's arm. _Kurama's a great guy and all, but Yusuke really is the one for me._ She leaned back on her elbow to listen to him. _And he's a really good speaker when the time calls for it. Although, the time has never called for it before..._

"...we've got to include the bonds we've created in our fighting, it's our advantage..." Yusuke smiled again. _It's a good thing I can just ramble like this forever until eventually, when we actually eat, nobody will want to say anything in fear of me talking again. Peeeeerfect. _"Well, now that that's clearly embedded in our minds - let's eat, shall we?" He leaned forward to grab his hamburger and Keiko gasped.

"Yusuke!" she pointed to a piece of paper -now all too familiar- that was sticking out of his pocket. "Where did you get that?!"

Yusuke looked shocked and he pulled it out of his pocket. "I--"

"Yusuke! I can't believe you let Keiko see that!" Botan stood abruptly to her feet.

Yusuke stood as well. "Well if you didn't want her to see it, you shouldn't have wrote it!"

"I didn't write it - you did!"

Yusuke's eyes widened in shock. "I did not, you wr--"

Keiko interrupted, snatching the paper from Yusuke's hand. "Kurama - will you please tell everyone that you wrote that note to me!"

Kurama stood to his feet, defending himself from Yusuke's glare. "I did not! I've never seen that note in my life!"

Hiei only seemed mildly amused. "So...which one of you wrote it to Botan?"

"Yusuke!"

"No!"

"Kurama wrote it to me!"

"For the last time - NO I DID NOT! Besides, you're the one who said you loved me!"

"Keiko!"

"I didn't!"

"I....I think I'm still going to just kill you both."

"Hold it!" Shizuru rose to her feet and brought up her hands to silence everyone. "My Hiei wrote that to me."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "That can't be pos-- wait! YOUR HIEI?!"

Before another argument broke out, Genkai rose to her feet. "Obviously there was a misunderstanding - for your information, Yukina wrote that to me!"

Silence entered the table. After a few moments, Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "You mean...Yukina loves you?"

Yukina wrinkled her nose. "Um, I hope this doesn't sound offensive, but I'm not attracted to elderly women."

Genkai looked profoundly relieved. Yukina smiled happily and gazed at Koenma. "Besides, I'll be seeing Koenma-sama!"

Koenma fainted.

Botan glanced at Yusuke. "So...you didn't write that note?"

"No."

"Did you Kurama?"

"No."

"Well then who the hell did?!"

"Good lord, I'll just kill all of you!"

"Puu! Puu! Puu!"

Yusuke swatted at the blue creature that was buzzing around his head. "What do you want Puu!?"

The blue spirit beast flapped his wings harder. "Puu! Puu!"

Genkai observed him thoughtfully. "I think he knows who wrote it.."

Yusuke seemed to consider this. "Alright," he said slowly. "Who wrote it Puu?"

Puu flew quickly between Kuwabara and Jorge, both who had sunken very far into their seats, and pecked at each of their heads. Jorge laughed nervously. "It was just a harmless prank..."

Kuwabara grinned stupidly. "Yeah - meant for Koenma actually..."

They all stared at the pair for a few moments before relief washed over all of them. A couple of apologies and "Boy that was awkard," and "I guess your life is spared," were exchanged.

Kuwabara sat up straighter and gave a true smile. "Glad to see you can all take a joke."

They all froze, staring at him for a moment, before identical 'revenge seeking' looks passed over all their faces. Hiei unsheathed his katana slowly. "I think you know how well I take jokes."

Kuwabara and Jorge gulped before quickly sprinting from the table, leaving the the rest of the group to chase after them.

"Come on guys!"

"It was just a joke!"

"Joke about my oar colliding with your blue head!"

"You do know that this will hardly be a chase for long?"

"No violence Hiei! Think of your sister!"

"I'm going to help him Kazuma!"

* * *

Sherkoni - Ta-daaaaaaaa! This is the product of me having an extremely boring Monday and deciding to write a little one-shot ficcy. Hope you all enjoyed... (prods with stick) C'mon, review....you know you want to! Give in to the urge! 


End file.
